Entre extensiones y tacones
by hitohito
Summary: Siempre escucho decir que ser una chica es complicado, ahora tener que fingir ser una por una apuesta no es nada grato.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen de a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción de ciertos personajes ficticios que he inventado.

La historia es idea mía, cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.

-Hola- dialogo.

-_Hola_- pensamiento.

~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~

**Entre extensiones y tacones**

_Siempre escucho decir que ser una chica es complicado, ahora tener que fingir ser una por una apuesta no es nada grato._

~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~

**Capitulo 1**

Sasuke Uchiha siempre ha sido reconocido por su evidente deje de arrogancia y sentimiento de superioridad, aunque a simple vista es alguien de pocas palabras, serio y reservado, como era de esperarse ha tenido desinterés a la hora de hacer relaciones con las demás personas. Pero debemos admitir que es bastante aplicado en la escuela, se encuentra entre los mejores alumnos, pero es de los pocos que rara vez ha realizado actividades extracurriculares que requieran de un esfuerzo físico -deportes-, aparte de practicar natación, siendo algo que solo su familia y el saben que realiza. Siempre tan solitario, y desde el punto de vista de algunos hombres poco masculino.

Si hablamos de apariencia física su piel es nívea. A pesar de practicar natación su cuerpo no está realmente marcado como el de los chicos que practican deportes o artes marciales, simplemente si lo describimos un poco su torso y espalda tiene una apariencia lo suficientemente masculina como para atraer la atención de las féminas; es decir, no cuenta con un cuerpo de infarto pero sin camisa tampoco pasaría desapercibido, pero bueno debemos admitir que aun así parece un niño físicamente y también debido a sus facciones aun algo aniñadas. Sus ojos son algo grandes y son de un color indescifrable, pareciesen oscuros como la noche, pero tienen un deje de brillo enigmático. Cuenta con una cabellera azabache con reflejos azulados, siempre la lleva despeinada, pero de una forma que le favorece. Sus labios no son finos, pero tampoco son gruesos. Respecto a su altura mide aproximadamente 173 centímetros, a diferencia de su hermano Itachi, quien cuenta con 187 centímetros de altura, según su madre, Mikoto, debido a que solo tiene 15 años de edad, el aun tiene tiempo para alcanzar a su hermano.

Era un hermoso día soleado, los pájaros cantaban y muchas personas disfrutaban dicha paz. Pero nuestro pequeño Sasuke detesta este tipo de días, por lo cual estaba encerrado, como era costumbre, en su habitación. Sin embargo, tenía invitados.

Sobre su cama se podía apreciar a una hermosa chica, quién asemejaba su misma edad, de larga, lacia y de color azabache cabellera, para ser exactos le llegaba aproximadamente a la cadera. Si hablamos de sus facciones son muy parecidas a las de Sasuke, con la diferencia de que son femeninas y sus ojos son mucho más grandes, aunque del mismo color que el mencionado al igual que su piel. Ella es un poco menos alta que él, 170 centímetros de altura. En ese momento vestía un short blanco con una blusa gris de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo, si hablamos de su calzado, llevaba unas sandalias negras que se encuentran postradas sobre el suelo.

En otro lugar de la habitación esta Sasuke, quien viste un short negro y una camiseta azul con cuello en forma de 'v' y lleva sus pies descalzos, se encuentra sentado sobre un sillón de cuero café chocolate de una pieza.

-¡Ah…! Que día más aburrido – dice la chica con fastidio –Tu eres el culpable de que tenga que desperdiciar mi tiempo aquí –

- Yo no tengo la culpa que nuestras madres tuvieran la fabulosa idea –nótese el sarcasmo - de hacer un día de convivencia entre primos – así es la hermosa chica es su 'adorada' prima, quien como ya había mencionado tiene su misma edad.

-¡Tengo una idea!- chillo efusivamente la chica, mientras se voltea hacia el chico, se puede apreciar su felicidad debido al brillo que apareció en sus ojos, que para Sasuke eso solo significaban malas noticias.

-¿Ahora qué rayos se te ocurrió? – bufo fastidiado.

-Tengamos una competencia al estilo Uchiha – se paró sobre la cama haciendo una pose heroica, pareciese que de sus ojos llamas salían desbordantes de pasión.

-No pienso involucrarme contigo de esa forma- la miro – Aparte es obvio que perderías –dice confiado de si mismo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Oh! Que miedo me da, perderé y llorare- dramática coloca una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su rostro, pero inmediatamente cambia su pose – Sera que Sasukito tiene miedo de perder ante la fabulosa, grandiosa, elegante y bellísima Mika Uchiha – rio con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra apuntando al mencionado con determinación.

-¿En qué diablos estas pensando?, no le tengo miedo a una niñita- se cruzo de brazos mirando a la susodicha.

-Entonces…- comenzó a reincorporarse en la cama al sentarse – Acepta – cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-No perderé- en sus ojos apareció un brillo

Lo que el pobre nunca se imagino fe que gracias a su orgullo estaría liado en una apuesta que ni el mismo pensó que se le saldría de las manos.

~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~

Bueno esto ha sido todo en este primer capítulo, que es más como una introducción corta, si lo pienso… en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo les parezca atractiva la idea. Acepto sugerencias desde la trama de la historia, hasta en la manera que redacto/escribo. (Enserio me vendría bien, y son bien recibidas las sugerencias y también las criticas aunque no sean esencialmente compasivas o amables, no se tienten el corazón, háganme llorar con sus criticas hahaahah xD).

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n_n

Pd. esto lo escribir hace como 1 año (?) y si tengo otro fic que deje abandonado D: pero quiero retomarlo (yo hablando como si fuera famosa xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel día donde Sasuke vendió su alma, aun le costaba aceptarlo pero la realidad sería más tormentosa cuando sus vacaciones culminaran.

Toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor de la casa disfrutando del almuerzo, a pesar de ser una familia adinerada preferían tener comidas caseras, preparadas por Mikoto y la madre de Mika, Arisa Uchiha, quienes solían servir suculentos banquetes que variaban según la ocasión.

En la mesa yacían ambas partes de la familia, al tener una forma rectangular ambos varones se encontraban en los extremos, demostrando ser las cabezas de sus familias, junto a ellos estaban sus respectivas esposas seguidas por sus hijos. Sasuke está sentado frente a Mika, Itachi frente a su madre y hay una plaza vacía frente a Arisa.

-La pasta esta deliciosa- dice un hombre con algunas arrugas en su rostro que denotan su edad, a pesar de eso sus facciones siguen siendo atractivas, su cabello es negro y sus ojos oscuros.

-Gracias amor- responde la pelinegra a su lado.

-Nunca me canso de nuestra comida, debemos de cocinar más seguido juntas Mikoto- sonríe la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color mientras se lleva un bocado a su boca.

El silencio lleno la habitación, por lo general en las comidas todos guardaban silencio en sus respectivas casas en el comedor, por lo que era un poco incómodo conversar durante las comidas, no solían hacerlo al menos que necesitaran hacer algún anuncio, pero en situaciones como en la actual se sentían obligados a hacerlo, aunque fueran una o dos palabras cada tanto tiempo.

-Ya he decidió a que preparatorio asistiré- anuncia la pelinegra menor viendo en dirección a sus padres, esperando captar su atención.

-¿Ya son cosa del pasado tus ridículas ideas? – cuestiona su padre con desaprobación.

-Sí, he recapacitado – sonríe falsamente mientras aprieta sus puños bajo la mesa.

-Me alegra escucharlo, sabía que cambiarías de opinión, eso del modelaje es una pérdida de tiempo- toma un sorbo de su baso – A pesar de que seas mujer, como Uchiha debes mantener tu nombre en alto y convertirte en alguien digno de tu apellido, y no perder el tiempo con esas niñerías- la mira esperando una reacción insolente como acostumbra hacerlo, mientras todos los presentes no hacen más que tratar de ignorar la escena y seguir sumergidos en lo suyo hasta que sea necesario actuar.

-Así es, iré al Instituto Konoha- dice manteniendo su misma postura – Y Sasuke también ira – mira al aludido con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Enserio? ¿Iras al Instituto Konoha, Sasuke?- pregunta sorprendida Mikoto.

-Si… solo es cuestión de hacer los trámites y al final del mes asistir al examen de selección- juega con la comida en su plato tratando de lucir desinteresado, cuando en realidad siente que está cavando su propia tumba.

-Estoy orgullo de ti hijo, al final has decidió asistir a la misma preparatoria que tu hermano-orgulloso lo mira haciendo un gesto que parece ser una sonrisa.

-¡Que emoción! Nuestros hijos irán a la misma escuela, será una excelente oportunidad para acercarte más a tu prima.- mira a los menores con ilusión.

-Así será tía, seremos muy unidos a partir de ahora- le devuelve la mirada con falsa inocencia.

Después del anuncio siguieron sumidos en sus platos hasta estar satisfechos, a excepción de cierto pelinegro que lucía cansado y aun jugaba con las sobras de comida, mientras su prima lo miraba del todo complacida ante dicha escena, como si se alimentara de su sufrimiento, pero estaba atado por completo, no había escape.

Se sentía mareado y exasperado, no quería ser parte de ese sucio juego, sabía que las cosas no resultarían bien para ninguno de los dos, pero el sería el único que no obtendría nada a cambio. La realidad lo estaba golpeando como un balde de agua fría, los últimos días había dejado de comer como acostumbraba, debía reducir su talla para lucir más estilizado y su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando bien al cambio.

Camino hacia a su habitación seguido por su prima, quien de seguro le obligaría a seguir practicando la forma en la que debía actuar de ahora en adelante.

-Has progresado bastante en tan poco tiempo primo, pronto serás toda una señorita- lo mira con mofa siguiendo su rumbo.

-Cállate y deja de joder- aprieta los dientes.

-Recuerda que las damas son delicadas y elocuentes, no puedes ser insolente.. – se acerca a él tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que se gire sobre sí hacia ella y sus miradas se encuentren- debes cuidar esa lengua tan sucia que tienes- se quedan viendo durante unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro se suelta de su agarre bruscamente.

-Cuando toda esta estupidez termine, me la pagaras, ríe mientras puedas. – amenaza y sigue el camino a su habitación dedicándole una última mirada gélida.

-No me amenaces Uchiha, que te ira peor – dice lo suficientemente alto para que el aludido la escuche y lo único que recibe como respuesta es el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada.

Ya en su habitación se tumbó sobre la cama boca bajo, abrazo su almohada y cerro sus ojos como si esperara abrirlos y despertar en otro lugar. Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló pro su ventana apuntando directamente a sus ojos, los abrió con dificultad llevando su mano a su cabeza, tenía jaqueca y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, parecía un nuevo día, ¿acaso había dormido tanto?, si cuando se acostó en su cama eran pasadas de las 2 de la tarde. Con pesadez se sentó sin abandonar su mismo lugar y alcanzo su celular comprobando que evidentemente eran las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente.

A como pudo tomo una ducha y bajo al comedor a desayunar, justo había despertado a la hora que solía hacerlo.

Su madre le sirvió un par de huevos estrellados acompañados con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pastelito cubierto de crema.

-Como siempre mi niño tan madrugador incluso en días de descanso- le sacude el cabello como a un cachorro recibiendo un leve sonrojo como respuesta, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto siempre lo hacían sentir en paz y por lo regular Mikoto se las dedicaba cuando más perdido se sentía como si supiera que dicha acción le haría sentir mejor.

-Buenos días tía- aparece Mika luciendo fresca a pesar de estar recién levantada –Sasuke, que bueno es verte a estas horas – sonríe- después del desayuno nos vemos en tu habitación – ordena, más sin embargo solo el nota ese deje en su voz.

-Ah..- suspira – Que lindo es ver que primo y prima se lleven de maravilla – con una mano en su mejilla los mira con calidez.

-Claro tía, es maravilloso, nunca me hubiera imaginado tener una relación tan buena con mi adorado primo- ríe tímidamente – Siempre quise tener un hermano, y sobre todo tan lindo como Sasuke-chan- lo último lo dice cantarinamente y ríe divertida junto a la mujer mayor.

No dice nada, no desea opinar, es mejor comer y dejar que el tiempo vuele, lamentarse solo lo hará caer más rápido y no piensa dejar que su desayuno sea arruinado, hasta el pastelito tiene un sabor delicioso a pesar de su poca afición a las cosas dulces, lo está disfrutando bastante al igual que todo lo demás, tal vez solo sea el hueco en su estómago por la falta de alimentos que lo hace saber mejor.

Al terminar de desayunar volvió a su habitación donde a los pocos minutos se le unió su prima sosteniendo una bolsa que dejo sobre la cama.

-Hoy nacerá mi hermosa creación- sonríe bobalicona –nunca pensé estar tan cerca de mis sueños- abre la bolsa sacando varios cosas mientras el pelinegro solo la mira hastiado.

-Quita esa cara de estreñido- lo reprende.

-La única beneficiada de todo esto eres tu-

-Entonces, fuiste muy tonto al aceptar la apuesta a sabiendas de que perderías- se acerca a el quien está parado al pie de la cama – Comencemos – desliza sus dedos por la camisa del aludido subiéndola la tela para despojarlo de ella – Que emocionante eres como mi muñeca , pero de carne y hueso- termina de sacarle la camisa dejándola caer por alguna parte de la habitación.

-Tu nunca jugaste con muñecas, siempre terminabas decapitándolas..-

-¿Quieres que te dé el mismo trato?-

-Es mejor que esto, supongo..- la mira.

-No te escaparas tan fácil- toma una prenda de la cama que parece ser una faja estilo corset con la intención de colocársela al pelinegro en su abdomen.

-¿Enserio tengo que usar esa basura?-la toma de las manos impidiendo que continúe.

-Es una orden Uchiha, recuerda los términos- recibe una mirada suplicante – Suéltame, que tú te jodiste solo-

Apenas podía respirar, esa faja acompañada de sostén que reguardaba su pecho falso junto a todo el conjunto lleno de vuelos, cabello falso y pliegues le resultaba enfermizo. Se miró en el espejo encontrándose con una persona desconocida, ante sus ojos tenia a una chica, se pellizco el brazo, pero el dolor le indico que no era un sueño, él no podía ser esa persona, pero lo era. ¿Acaso siempre había tenido facciones tan femeninas?

-Solo falta el toque final – paso un collar ancho con una rosa morada sobre su cuello – Así esconderemos uno de los detalles más obvios-

-¿Cómo es posible que yo me vea así?-cuestiona aun impactado.

-Pfff no arruines la fantasía, esa voz nos va a arruinar todo, tendrás que fingirla o simular estar enfermo la mayor parte del año- chasquea la lengua, no había pensado en eso –Por lo demás siempre y cuando te vistas como te indique todo saldrá bien, la falda es lo suficientemente larga para no dejar que tus piernas lo arruinen del todo, tenemos una cintura, caderas y pecho bien disimulados- coloca sus manos sobre la cintura del pelinegro –las extensiones hacen tu cabello largo y el corte imperio del vestido crea una figura femenina falsa- lo mira inspeccionando cada detalle, pero no encuentra nada de momento que lo delate como a un hombre vestido de mujer.

-Esto me volverá loco- suspira.

-Loca- corrige – Eres Mika Uchiha, no Sasuke - señala el reflejo del chico en el espejo – el ya no existirá hasta que cumpla mi meta, porque eso que vez ahí es una versión poco agraciada de mi- ambos reflejos eran similares, Mika tenia facciones delicadas y un cuerpo menudito pero con buenos atributos, que a comparación de Sasuke vestido como ella, sus facciones eran levemente más toscas, pero no tan diferentes ya que aún conservaba la apariencia de un niño a pesar de su altura, se notaba más en las demás partes de su cuerpo, el peso que perdió y de seguro seguiría perdiendo le ayudaría a disimular mejor, entre más delgado sea lucirá más delicado.

-Necesitare ser una arpía- ríe desganado.

-Pero serás hermosa- palmea su hombro sonriendo de lado.

Ya era oficial, realmente se haría pasar por su prima, todo el entrenamiento podía darse por concluido, sería una chica por un tiempo definido, engañaría al mundo y reprimiría su existencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado n.n, quiero hacer los capítulos largos, pero me cuesta bastante, no estoy acostumbrada a redactar historia, es más sencillo hacer ensayos XD

Dudas, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas.

Saludos

_hitohito_


End file.
